1, Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a multi-exercise system. Particularly, this invention is directed to a multi-exercise system wherein a user may exercise different portions of his or her body and allows adjustability of the system to differing physical characteristics of the user. Still further, this invention is directed to a multi-exercise system which includes a rotatively actuated bar mechanism utilized in combination with a rotational actuation mechanism rotatable about a singular axis. Additionally, this invention is directed to a multi-exercise system which includes a resistive force mechanism adjustable and fixedly securable to a pair of vertically directed bar frame members. Further, this invention relates to a multi-exercise system where the rotational actuation mechanism is coupled to a resistive force mechanism composed of an upper portion having a singular pulley for translating user rotational actuation to a linear displacement. More in particular, this invention pertains to the multi-exercise system where the resistive force mechanism includes an upper portion as well as a first and second lower portion wherein the second lower portion is fixedly secured to the upper portion of the resistive force mechanism and the first lower portion is displaceable with respect to the resistive force second lower portion responsive to a rotative actuation by the user.
2. Prior Art
Exercise systems using rotational actuation mechanisms for linearly displacing a resistive force loading are known in the art. However, in some such prior art systems, the rotational actuation mechanisms are not adjustable in an angular orientation to accomodate differing portions of a user's body when applying a rotative displacement of the force thereon. In other prior art systems, complicated pulley mechanisms are used to provide the conversion between rotationally applied forces to a linear displacement of resistive force loading. In such prior art systems, the concatenation of working mechanisms are generally complicated and provide for increased hardware costs.
In other prior art systems, the rotational actuation of the user applied force is adjustable through the use of placing weight elements on or off of the displacing mechanism. Such prior art systems do not allow for the user to adjust the resistive force by mere insertion of a pin member into one or more of a plurality of resistive force load coupling mechanisms.
Other prior art exercising systems do not provide for an adjustable seat mechanism for permitting the user to apply the resistance forces when in a sitting position. Still other prior art systems do not provide for movable seat mechanisms to provide differing orientations for a user applying the force loading.